The Darkness Within
by Aduro Tri
Summary: What if Spyro never met Cynder until after Malefor's defeat what would be different? Days after Malefor's defeat, Spyro wanders the world, searching for himself, why he lost control, why is he alone SpyroxCynder AU Rated M for Sexual themes in later chaps
1. Alone

Okay…this story is going to be an interesting one, and I'm going to enjoy it too…

------ --------- ------------ -------------- ------------- ----------- ------- -------------- ----------------

Five days…that's how long it was after he defeated Malefor, and restored the world. Now no one knew where he was, not even himself. Spyro, the purple dragon, he wandered the vast fields of Avalar, looking for a reason to live, it seemed though he couldn't find one. The golden scales on his chest glistened in the sun, contrasting with the purple scales that covered most of his body. He was alone, like it had always been, after Sparx was left in Warfang, he had no one, no companions, no friends, nothing. When he went to face Malefor, he lost the only dragon that was like a father to him.

-------- Flashback -------

_It hit him, hard, he had lost the closest thing he had to a father, that's when it happened for the first time, that's when he felt the darkness encroach on his heart, and quickly covered it. His body rose into the sky, and his scales, once a bright purple, now a dark misty black, his eyes glowed a pure white, and a dark sinister aura radiated from his body, this even worried Malefor. When he saw this happen, he knew that he was screwed. Before he could even react, the younger purple dragon busted in, at full force. Spyro, now infuriated, unleashed a beam of convexity aimed directly at Malefor. It struck him at full force, and sent him crashing into the wall._

_The dragon makes an attempt to get to his feet, but before he can, the younger purple dragon rushed at him, and placed one of his claws on Malefor's neck, almost choking him. _

_Spyro sent a blast of electricity through his claws and into the pinned dragon's body, he lets out a scream of sheer agony before speaking out._

"_M-mercy, I-I S-surrender" he begged to the younger dragon, who now held control over his fate._

"_Mercy is for the weak" Spyro answered; in a cold voice that even made Malefor tremble, the voice echoed through the halls of the Dragon Temple._

_Spyro raised his claw for a moment, before he brought it down upon the older purple dragon, ripping his throat open with ease, and in another second, he sent another blast of convexity, this time, through his claw directly into his body, and very quickly his scales began to dissolve, Malefor screamed in agony and begged for the pain to stop. He got his wish, when Spyro unleashed a torrent of flame upon the dragon's body, erasing any trace of his existence, only leaving a small puddle of blood, and a large scorch mark where he once laid._

_The next thing Spyro did with his new found power, he returned the dragon temple to where it once stood, and eradicated the destroyer. This removed the ring of fire, and prevented the world from breaking apart._

_With that Arduous task done, the purple dragon vanished before anyone could find him._

_--------- Flashback End ---------_

After having traveled quite a distance away from the dragon temple, he collapsed, his body returned to normal fairly quickly, but now, he was alone, or so he though, nearly three miles away, a father and a daughter finally finished rebuilding their home.

"Dad…is Malefor really gone?" the older black dragon nodded "Yes, I believe so Cynder" the black dragoness let out a sigh of relief "That's good, that means our home is finally safe" the fully grown black dragon smiled at this, but his smile changed to a frown when he thought of his mate. "But it won't bring your mother back."

When he said this, it brought tears to her eyes, "I miss mom" She quickly moved to her father's side, "Cynder…She's still with us…Remember?"

She sniffed "Yes, when a dragon dies, their body becomes one with nature."

The black dragon smiled when he heard this; "now you can go and rest, I can finish the rest on my own" the black dragoness grinned when she heard this, and ran off.

"Ancestors, please…give her a boyfriend" he muttered to himself, and shook his head at the thought, before he returned his focus to rebuilding.

Cynder on the other hand, ran into the forest, something she usually did when her father let her, the sun glistened off the ruby red scales on her chest, and off the pure black scales across the rest of her body, when she walked into the sunlight. It made her look magnificent, most male dragons around her age loved her beautiful scales, but feared her, she had a very bad temper, so she had very few friends, in fact, she didn't have a single friend in the entire world. Because of her dark scales, everyone called her the 'Queen of Darkness' and to make things worse, she had a scythe-like blade on the end of her tail, that just make other dragons even more scared of her.

When the dragoness reached a clearing in the forest, she lied down, panting, tired from running.

Her thoughts remained focused on what she wanted, _'I wish I had a friend, better yet, a boyfriend, I hate being alone, my father is no company, he doesn't understand me' _she thought to herself, after resting for nearly five minutes, she quietly stood up, and padded over to a nearby tree, and lied under it, where she soon fell asleep.

--- ---

Nearby, Spyro is resting under a tree, exhausted by his long flight across the valley. When, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the black dragoness lie down under the tree, with curiosity burning in his mind, he watched her rest.

'_What's she doing out here, and who is she?' _he thought to himself, but quickly brushed it off, not really caring for who she is. Eventually, he to lies his head down, and quickly falls into a deep slumber.

------ -------- ------- ------- ------ ------ ------ ----- ----- ------- ------------ ------------- -----------

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I promise there will be more…but not until later. and REMEMBER TO REVIEW, don't just read it and not review......remember, I'm watching

**~Aduro of the Dragons~ **


	2. The new hope

I'm going to be taking my time with this story, thank you so much, Remember to review, note: Cynder might be somewhat out of character….and I don't own Spyro or anything related to it, I only own my OCs Aduro is my Trademark Character, No one can steal him…

------------------ --------------------- --------------- -------------- -------------------- ----------------

The black dragoness lay there under the tree, she slept peacefully, but little did she know, a red dragon has been watching her since she entered the forest, he looked at her in a lustful way, wanting her, but at the same time, he knew who's daughter that was, it was Aduro's Daughter…one of the most feared dragons in the world, even though he is known for his good heart, even Malefor's forces feared that dragon's power, especially after they killed his mate.

The red dragon slowly approached her, being sure not to make a single noise, but little did he know, Spyro wasn't that far away, and he had awoken to rustling in the leaves, and now, he is watching the red dragon. _'Why do I care what happens to that dragoness?' _he thought, but for some strange reason, his heart wouldn't let him turn away from this black dragoness he didn't know. _'I guess I'll keep an eye on her, just in case this dragon tries anything' _he thought, as he continued to watch the red dragon creep over to her.

Cynder adjusted her position when she heard a twig snap, that caused her to look up, her pupils dilated when she saw who it was, "Blaine!" she said, judging by his expression, she knew what he was going to do, but because of the difference in age, she couldn't do a thing, especially since she didn't know many ways on how to use her powers, her father hadn't taught her anything.

"Cynder…just sit back and relax, you're going to enjoy this…" he said to her, in a very suggestive voice. This caused her eyes to widen "Get away from me you pervert!" she hissed at him, he was taken aback by her reaction, when Spyro heard this, he stood up, and walked over to the scene, while he said from a distance. "I believe she doesn't like you very much" the red dragon turned over to see the purple dragon, and chuckled "Whelp, do you really think you can protect her…"

When the purple dragon heard this, he let off a very low, and menacing growl, the red dragon didn't heed the warning, when he reached him, the red dragon swung his claws at the purple dragon, but what got him was, the purple dragon gave him a blast of ice, which froze him where he stood, the red dragon was completely engulfed in ice.

The black dragoness looked up at her savior, and smiled "Thank you…" she said to him, Spyro, when he saw her warm smile, his heart almost melted, she was simply beautiful.

"Would you, umm…Like me to walk you home?" he offered, before he even realized what he had said, she stood up, and nodded "I would love that" she responded, "But you don't know the way to my home" truth to her words, he didn't know where she even lived, the dragoness moved up next to him, and a warm sensation moved over his body, he felt his heart skip a beat.

'_What is going on?' _he asked himself in his mind, _'why do I feel this way?' _ His own voice screamed in his head, as he continued to walk with her, he didn't even notice that she had moved up fairly close to him.

"So, what's your name?" she asked him, at first he didn't respond, his mind locked in deep thought, "Hello?" she said, this snapped him out of his daze, and he shook his head.

"I'm Spyro, and you?" he said in a calm voice, trying to hide his emotions from the dragoness, she turned to him and said "I'm Cynder."

Both dragons continued their walk through the forest, Cynder led, somewhat, the purple dragon noticed that the sun was descending outside his range of vision from within the forest, and the sky was turning an orange color.

"It's going to be dark soon." He said the black dragoness smiled at him.

"Don't worry; we'll be at my home before then" she responded, afterward both remained silent as they walked through the forest, hunger gnawed at the purple dragon.

Eventually the two reached a clearing in the forest, which brought a decent sized cabin just a short walk away, another black dragon steps into Spyro's line of sight, he looked slightly younger than Ignitus, this dragon made him miss the red dragon even more.

"CYNDER!" he shouted "Thank the ancestors you're okay" the black dragon rushed over to the two; at first he didn't notice the purple dragon. Spyro immediately realized that this dragon is her father.

The older black dragon, once he's made sure his daughter is unharmed, turned to the purple dragon "You must be Spyro" he said in a calm voice "I'm Aduro, and I thank you for bringing my daughter home safely," he bowed to the purple dragon in gratitude.

"Not a problem, Aduro." The purple dragon responded in a monotone voice, before he began to walk off, as he does however Aduro smiles.

"Would you like to stay the night here, Spyro?" asked the elder black dragon, Cynder's eyes lit up when she heard this, and Spyro turned around to him, and he continued "But, you'd have to sleep in Cynder's room…" at his words, the black dragoness almost squealed in glee.

He felt his heart leap when he heard this, '_I'll be sleeping next to someone' _he thought, at this moment, he blushed, but nodded "that will be okay, thank you."

Later that night, after they had eaten dinner, which consisted of meat, the meat had a lemony taste to it, and Aduro had said that he marinated it in lemon juice. Also there was fruit on the side, it was a strange, dark blue fruit, but it was simply delectable, the flavor of the dark blue fruit was amazing to the purple dragon, almost addicting.

Aduro, who had called Spyro away from Cynder for a short time to talk with him, this made the purple dragon very curious.

"What is it, Aduro?" he asked, as he tilted his head to the side.

The elder black dragon grinned at his question, "Spyro, if you like my daughter, I don't mind if you and her become more than friends" he said in a calm voice, the purple dragon looked confused "you can also stay here as long as you like…"

----- --------- ---------- -------- ------------- ----------- ----------- ---------- ---------- --------------

Sorry if I cut this off right when it was getting good…. I'm running short on this story, REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

~Aduro of the Dragons~


	3. Friends

This chapter was fun to write….be warned this chapter contains a graphic scene in it….

-------- ---------- ------------ --------------- --------------- -------------- -------------- --------------

The elder black dragon grinned at his question, "Spyro, if you like my daughter, I don't mind if you and her become more than friends" he said in a calm voice, the purple dragon looked confused "you can also stay here as long as you like…"

---- ----

Later that night, after Spyro had spoken with Aduro, he and the black dragoness have gone to bed. The purple dragon cringed in pain as he slept, it wasn't any ordinary pain, and this was the pain of loss. The purple dragon was having a horrid nightmare, the nightmare repeated itself endlessly.

_Spyro continued to watch the sight, the sight of Malefor murdering Ignitus. The only dragon that was the closest thing he had to a father. He saw every agonizing second of it; Malefor ran his tail-blade across the red dragon's already severely beaten body. The action drew the familiar crimson fluid. A large gash formed on Ignitus' scales, which caused him to shout in utter pain. The purple dragon tried to move, but he couldn't, his muscles simply wouldn't react, he felt a warm liquid in the form of a small droplet move down his face. The number of them increased with each action that the corrupted purple dragon performed upon the fire guardian. _

_Blood dripped off of Ignitus' body and began to pool under him. The sight was excruciating for Spyro to watch, but for some reason he couldn't take his eyes away from the horror that unfolded in front of him._

_The red dragon raised his head slightly, his eyes appeared very weak. His gaze fell upon Spyro. "S-Spyro…" he muttered weakly, "H-help me…" Malefor heard these words however, and brought his claw down on the fire guardian._

"_SILENCE!" he shouted, his claws tore open a large wound on his neck, blood erupted from the open wound, and Ignitus let out another loud shout from the pain that Malefor inflicted upon him. The next thing the corrupted dragon did just made it worse on Spyro. Slowly he brought his claw closer to the red dragon, electricity charged on it. When physical contact was made, electricity was sent coursing throughout his body, which caused him to let out an even louder shout. It was at this moment, Malefor began to laugh. _

"_You may have defeated me, but you FAILED EVERYONE ELSE!" as the purple dragon heard these words even more tears ran down his face. It was true, he had no reason left to fight, no reason left to live. Spyro collapsed on the ground in tears, not knowing what to do. _

The dream continually repeated itself, after a while, though, Cynder woke up in the dead of night, to hear light, barely audible whimpering. The black dragoness flipped over on her other side; she knew it was coming from the purple dragon that slept next to her. With one of her paws, she tapped his shoulder, it didn't faze him.

"Spyro" she whispered, now grasping his shoulder and gently shaking him "Wake up." The purple dragon's eyes snapped open and he flipped over on his other side. The first thing Cynder noticed was tears ran down his cheeks.

"Cynder…" he whimpered quietly, he tried to hide the fact that he had been crying, but to no avail. She quickly saw through it.

"Shhhh…." She said to him softly, a claw on his lips. "There's no need to cry Spyro…it's in the past." He was at an end; he did not know how she figured it out. "Here, I have a way to stop your nightmares…" she smiled softly at him, and quickly wrapped her arms around the purple dragon.

"Let it all out, Spyro…I'm your friend, I'm here for you." She cooed softly, his silent tears grew to fairly hard crying. He whimpered into the ruby red scales of her chest, as he felt one of her paws gently run down his back. The other paw was placed firmly behind his head.

"H-he's d-dead…" he cried "The…closest…person…I had…to a…father...is dead…" the dragoness listened silently as he continued to speak. She held him close, and wrapped her wings around him. This brought the purple dragon comfort. Yet he shivered in her arms, utterly upset. Slowly he wrapped his own arms around her body as he continued to cry and sob into the black dragoness' scales.

"There are still people that care about you, Spyro…" she cooed softly, "You still have them…" Spyro moved upward, still in her arms, he wriggled around until he got up to where his head was where her head was. Soft tears continued to move down his face. The next thing that happened caught Cynder by surprise however, when he nuzzled her cheek she blushed.

"W-would y-you b-be o-one of t-them?" he asked, still sobbing slightly. The dragoness smiled at him.

"Of course I will, Spyro." She responded, at her answer the purple dragon smiled softly. The next thing she does however was completely unexpected. Cynder licked the tears off of his face; she wondered how he would react. At the contact, Spyro felt his heart skip a beat, his breathing rate increased slightly, and he felt a warm sensation move across his body, which started from the point his face, was licked.

"Now don't cry, Spyro…" she whispered, "Your friend is here…"

"And who would that be?" he asked jokingly, the black dragoness giggled at his joke.

"Me, Silly." She said in response to his question. "Now, get some sleep…you need it."

"You'll still be next to me when I wake up, right?" he asked, now, not wanting her to leave his side.

"I will." She answered, at the moment she did, he brought her into a warm embrace. Spyro wrapped his wings around her wings. Cynder's head rested under his chin at this point, and she quickly fell into a deep slumber because of the warmth of his body.

'_Thank you, Cynder' _he thought, before his tired eyes drifted off into a deep slumber with her. He had a dream this time, but it was completely different.

_He peacefully walked across the damp grass, feeling the water on the bottom of his paws as he did. That's when he felt something wrapped around his tail, something warm. The purple dragon tilted his head back to see what was wrapped around his tail, but what he saw caught him by surprise. He saw sleek black scales; he almost jumped at what his eyes met._

"_Cynder!" he shouted in surprise, and her response was that of a warm smile. His amethyst eyes met the gaze of her warm, sapphire-green eyes. Around them, the sun was beginning to set, giving an orange tinge to the cerulean-blue sky above. Fluffy white clouds gained a small red tinge at the bottom. Once they reached the top of the hill, they both sat down to look at the beautiful sunset. Their tails still entwined with each other._

"_It's beautiful, isn't it Spyro?" she asked him in a soft, gentle voice._

"_It is" he responded in a similar voice, as he felt her head rest on his shoulder. The dragoness shivered a little as a cool breeze swept by them. Spyro's natural reaction was to wrap one of his large, golden-orange wings around the dragoness's body. She smiled when he did this. _

"_Thank you, Spyro." She said, "You want to know something?" he turned his head to her. And she raised her own head off of his shoulder, to once again gaze into his eyes._

"_Okay, Cynder." he said in response to her question._

"_Close your eyes." The dragoness said this brought curiosity to the purple dragon, what he felt next was completely unexpected however. _

_Her lips softly pressed against his, this was the first kiss he had ever received in his life. And he was enjoying it. Cynder's soft, warm lips pressed against his. His reaction was to deepen the kiss slightly, which in turn caused the dragoness to deepen the kiss even more._

_Cynder gently pushed on his chest, and his body seemed to comply with her request, and fell back onto the soft, yet itchy grass, the black dragoness's tongue flicked out of her mouth and begun to rub along the outer rim of the purple dragon's lips, he assumed that she was asking for entrance into his mouth. He complied with her request once again and opened his maw enough for her tongue to slowly slide in. _

_Spyro let out a soft moan, and his own tongue slid into Cynder's mouth, the kiss continued to intensify with each passing second. It grew more passionate when the purple dragon began to move his paws sensually across every curve of the dragoness's body; this caused her to let out a soft moan. Cynder's paws began to press against his chest, one of them was firmly placed on Spyro's cheek. The dragoness's wings flap a little before she broke the kiss._

"_Wow" he said, completely awestruck on how amazing that kiss felt, the incredible sensation coursed throughout his body. _

"_I lo…" _

Her words were cut off in the dream and he awoke from his slumber, to see Cynder warmly nuzzled against his chest. He let out a soft sigh at the sight.

'_she's so beautiful…'_

------------- --------------- ----------------- --------------- -------------- ---------------------

Well, there's Chapter 3, Sorry it took so long to get up....But I've been working on my other stories....look for "From Darkness to Darkness" next, and another note....Ryft and I are no longer working a Co-project, So "The Dark Dragon Outcast is going down in the next couple of days, and it will go up as a new story I will call it "Of Shadows, Wind and Lightning"


	4. Author's Notice: IMPORTANT, READ IT!

EPIC NOTICE, FOR ALL OF YOU WHO ENJOY MY WRITING, I'M GOING TO BE EDITTING MY TRILOGY!!!! ALONG WITH ITS PROLOGUE!!!!! MAKING IT BETTER, I WILL BE REMOVING THEM!, JUST REWRITING IT! SO ALL MY OTHER STORIES WILL BE ON HOLD THANK YOU!!!! and don't review on this either...

~Aduro of the Dragons~


	5. News

To all of you, to everyone who enjoys all my stories...my Spyro stories anyhow....I'm sad to say this, but due to lack of interest, and lack of inspiration, I am discontinuing all of my Spyro Stories, I am deeply sorry for this inconvienience, and for all of you who enjoyed my work, I'm sorry...but, I just find Spyro uninteresting now....not much could stop me now.

Sorry,  
~Aduro of the Dragons~


	6. Important news, please read!

---Dear Loyal Readers

This is Aduro with important news, I will be returning with an awesome new Spyro story, but, the sad thing is, until I can, all my other stories will remain unfinished, I am leaving them unfinished for good reason, the reason is, well, I lost interest in them….and another thing, Fanfiction isn't a popularity contest, Damnit….all the people who write these contests, don't know what real writing is, if you want to be in them, fine, I myself will be holding a bit of a contest myself, on Deviantart, you can find a link to my dA profile on my Fanfiction profile, it'll be for dragon characters, that I may place in this story…it'll be like AoH (Age of Heroes) in epicness, and I will have many, many characters in it, to prove that I care about my readers, but, if you beg me to put them in, I may not, because, its due to the fact, that they may not fit the story….either send me a PM here on Fanfiction with the character information, or note me on DA, the rules for the characters are:

**Dragon Only**

**Non-Anthro** (Can't walk upright like humans)

The format for the profile itself is:

Full name  
**Age  
Powers** (Basic)  
**Weapon of Choice** (If any, does not include tail-blade, put that in physical description, along with personality)  
**Signature attack(s)**  
**Bloodline Abilities**  
**Family** (Living or dead)  
**Physical Description** (Detailed)  
**Background and History**

Now, I'd like to thank all of you for those who continued to stay on my alerts, and for those of you who are on my alerts, and write those damned character popularity contests, those aren't real writing pieces, they're just trash (no offense), they take away from the truly good writers such as Spartan-029, and I…it really disappoints me, and as I said, please don't beg and plead, all characters who were entered in the story, won't be announced, you'll find out by reading it…

Sincerely, Pervert of Perverts

~Aduro of the Dragons~


	7. More Author's notes

To everyone who reads my stories on this site, I have retired from Fanfiction...I have moved to Deviantart under the name Dragon3656 Thank you.


	8. Even more Author's notes

Author's Notes: I shall be returning for one more Spyro story, JUST ONE and no more...It'll be a Post DotD story...with many more complicated twists, It'll be posted on here, Furaffinity, and Deviantart. All Previous stories have been scrapped, since I have long since forgotten them. Oh and don't expect this new story to be updated too often, I do have other important stories to write, since I want to get published.

Thank you,

~Aduro~


End file.
